


Back To You [Fanart Music Video]

by NikiFrost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fanart, Fanvids, Music, Swan Queen - Freeform, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/pseuds/NikiFrost
Summary: Betrothed at a young age, princess Emma and princess Regina are finally reunited at a ball now that their kingdoms are ready to unite. Older and wary of their estranged fiancee, they no longer know how to approach each other... until fate reminds them of a childhood friendship that was never truly forgotten.





	Back To You [Fanart Music Video]

All my love to the wonderful Supernova mods, as well as to my amazing Protostar partner pseudomonalisa for writing the accompanying fanfic! Make sure to read her fic here! [[link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806934)]

The individual art pieces in this video will also be posted in full quality on my DeviantArt (@NikiFrost) and my Tumblr (@Niki-Frost) for those wanting image downloads. Swen on!

 

 

Don't forget to also check out my Supernova fanfic submission "[GuardianQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690117/chapters/36457938)!" 53k of Actors AU goodness! :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Back To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806934) by [pseudomonalisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudomonalisa/pseuds/pseudomonalisa)




End file.
